


Christmas Mircale One Shot (Larry)

by ZiamMayneSquad



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Romance, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiamMayneSquad/pseuds/ZiamMayneSquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets the best birthday and Christmas gift he could ever imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Mircale One Shot (Larry)

Christmas. 

It was absolutely the sandy haired boys favorite time of year. The way the lights lit up the usually dreary houses giving them life. The cheesy Christmas attire, and hot chocolate. The way the weather got colder and people acted warmer. It was a wonderful time of year. His favorite time of year.

It was also his birthday. Christmas Eve. He loved how he was born during such a happy occasion. That he was able to be brought into this world when everyone was merry and jolly. Which he thinks is why he's always so happy, because he was born into happiness. 

Tonight just so happened to be Christmas Eve, his birthday, and Louis Tomlinson was pulling on his ash grey pea coat, and matching beanie. He had plans with Harry. The rest of the lads had flown off to be with family for holiday. Usually Harry would have gone but he had fallen sick just the day before he was supposed to leave. Louis, not having plans to head home, promised the curly haired boy he would take care of him. 

Louis loved Harry after all. Not in the way one would expect. Not in a brotherly type of way. In a 'I want to kiss you till your legs buckle.' type of way. He didn't always feel like this - well he had, but he just thought it was nothing. It wasn't until last Christmas he realized he truly loved Harry Styles. 

Louis had just been sitting on the couch with Eleanor, cuddled up with mugs of hot coco in their grasp. He remembers Elf was playing on the telly and he they were laughing at an unspecific part. Harry walked into his flat, just like he always did, and it just clicked. The way Louis felt his heart speed up at the sight of his curly locks. The way Harry's smile made him feel like he was on top of the world. All of the tiny feelings he was fighting off finally made sense. 

The way his Christmas sweater hung off his body. The way he wore his mess of curls in a beanie he stole from me. The way he then shook out those curls when he took the beanie off. The broad dimple filled smile at the sight of Louis. All of it effected Louis so greatly that he could no longer deny his feelings. That the tiny swarm in his chest wasn't just excitement. No it was so much more. 

Yet reality came crashing back down the moment Eleanor had greeted Harry. He knew all too well what he had to do, but he couldn't deny that he cared greatly for Eleanor. Yet he couldn't stay with her if he didn't love her. He thought he had, but apparently his heart had other plans for him. Plans to lead him towards the curly haired, green eyed lad that he had fallen deeply in love with unknowingly.

Eleanor wound up doing him a favor. She had come to him a few weeks later speaking of differences in their relationship. How he had been distancing himself again. He was pushing her away and she couldn't handle being isolated from him again. That it was just too much for her to handle, and she called it all off. While Louis was relived he couldn't help but feel bad. Simply because he had grown to care for her. He knew it was for the best though. He could never love her like he loved Harry.

So here Louis was, tiny hands stuffed in his coat pockets. Vans crunching lightly over the dust of snow beneath his feet. Cheeks turning pink, and breath wafting out in puffs from the heat of his breath hitting the freezing air. He was wandering down the street to Harry's flat on his birthday alone. Yet any day spent with Harry was a day well spent in Louis' opinion. 

As the lights on the passing buildings twinkled, and the rare sound of a car engine passing by Louis thought. He thought long and hard about Harry, and if he should ever tell him how he felt. Louis was scared. He was so incredibly scared to admit to Harry he loved him. Actually loved him. He didn't want Harry to think it was a joke, or to be creeped out by his confession of feelings; but Louis had to some time. He couldn't just let the only person he truly loved slip through his tiny fingers. He had to at least try. However Louis wasn't going to do this tonight. Not on such a happy occasion. He didn't want to ruin not only his birthday, but Christmas for Harry. He would never forgive himself if he did that. 

Before Louis knew it he was walking into Harry's building and he was shaking himself as if to shake the cold from his bones. His tiny legs carried him mindlessly up the 4 flights of steps, and he found himself walking into Harry's flat. The lights were off. Nothing but the Christmas tree they had decorated together the night before gleaming in the corner beside the sofa.

Louis quietly pulled off his coat, and beanie, placing them both on the back of a kitchen chair before kicking off his cold, wet shoes. His blue eyes flickered across the dimly lit living area and he chewed on his lip. They fell on a shirtless Harry laying on his back. His eyes were closed, and curls spread out over a throw pillow. His perfect pink lips parted slightly. Both of his toned, inked arms stretched above his head. Louis let him self watch as Harry's chest rose and fell with each deep breath the boy took, and he couldn't help thinking how absolutely beautiful Harry looked in this moment. 

Louis wasn't sure if Harry was naked or not. He knew the curly haired boy had a tendency to do so. Yet a brown fluffy blanket was pooled down at his waist, and draped down his legs. However the mere thought of Harry having nothing under the blanket caused Louis heart rate to pick up greatly. Louis felt his body head up and his stomach twist at the mere thought of catching a peak at Harry in his most vulnerable state. 

Louis took a small step, and Harry stirred. Eyes lids fluttering open, and arms slowly coming down to his stomach. Louis watched in awe as Harry's droopy green eyes lazily flickered around the room and landed on Louis. A lazy smile curved on the curly haired boys face and he sat up on his elbows. "How are you feeling, Harry?" Louis asked softly as he fumbled with is hands at his waist. Louis was still a bit distracted by Harry's shirtless figure. 

Harry yawned a bit and sat up fully, brushing some curls that had fallen in his eyes. He twisted around and pulled the blanket to follow. Much to Louis disappointment. "Much better actually." Harry yawned as he stretched out his arms. Louis couldn't help but smile softly as walked into the kitchen. 

"I'll make us some tea, and then we can watch those movies, yeah?" Louis offered as he peaked over the counter and back to Harry, who just simply smiled and nodded. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The tea had since been finished, and the boys were on their second movie. One of Louis absolute favorite Christmas movies. The room had remained silent the moment the movies started, but it was nothing out of the ordinary. Harry hated talking during movies and Louis did his best to oblige the boys wishes. No matter how hard it was to keep quite during his favorite parts.

Louis had his legs draped over the side of the plush brown chair. The base of his skull and his neck resting on the other arm. He had a cream colored blanker pulled up right under his chin, and he was fumbled with the base of his shirt under it as his blue eyes flickered from the tv to Harry and back. 

Louis could feel his heart flutter at the sight of Harry. The way the Christmas tree lights, and the tv washed over his skin was breath taking. It some how accentuate the curves of his muscles, and the black of the tattoos on his body. The pixie haired boy couldn't keep his eyes pinned to the Tv so he let his eyes flicker back over and remain on Harry this time. 

His blue eyes soaking in the scene. Harry hadn't moved since Louis had gotten there. The blanket was still draped over his waist, and his legs. His curly brown hair framing his face in the most glorious way possible. His large hands still clasping the empty mug on his lap. Louis let his eyes flicker to his face, causing his brows to knit. 

Harry's face was etched with thought and worry. His brow creased lowly on his fore head. Green eyes staring blankly at the tv. Lips curved into a thin line as his chest heaved with a heavy sigh. Louis shifted a bit to look at Harry better. "You okay?" Louis asked Harry gently. 

Harry surprised by Louis noticing his discomfort caused him to jump a bit and squeeze the mug in his hands a bit tighter. Louis watched as Harry let his lips settle to their regular pouty state and he shrugged. "Just a bit tired I suppose." Harry replied softly keeping his eyes on the Tv.

Louis frowned a bit, but figured he wasn't going to push. One thing Louis learned was if Harry didn't want to talk about it he wasn't going to. So reluctantly Louis shifted back to his precious position and held in the sigh that wafted up into his throat. He slouched down a bit and placed his blue eyes back on the Tv. Once again silence filled the room, and Louis found himself wondering exactly what Harry could have been thinking about.

After about ten minutes he let it drop and Louis was finally letting himself get into the movie. He tilted his head and smiled a bit. He kicked his feet almost like a child would if he was watching a movie. Almost restlessly. A loud sigh from Harry distracted him for only a moment. "Louis," Harry said softly casing Louis head to snap towards him. 

"Yeah, Har?" Louis responded as he noticed the same face on Harry again. Even though Louis had answered Harry, Harry hadn't taken his eyes away from the Tv. It remained silent again for a brief moment.

"Do you love me?" Harry asked suddenly. At first Louis thought it was just a joke. Harry had asked that before. Yet he wasn't laughing this time and that's when Louis knew how serious Harry was being. Louis sat up, the blanket falling to the floor. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he was afraid Harry could hear. Louis was so caught off guard right now. He couldn't believe that Harry was asking him such a question. Especially one with such an obvious answer. 

Louis tried to get his bearings, and wrap his head around what he was supposed to say. Even though Harry seemed serous Louis didn't want to answer the wrong way. He didn't know if the green eyed boy meant in the way that Louis actually did love him, or another way. Such as brotherly love. Possibly even the way the whole band loved each other. He chewed on his lip and played with his hands. 

"Of course I love you Harry." Louis began softly looking to his hands. "You're my best mate." He finished off peeking back up to see that Harry's face hadn't changed, and that worried him. He didn't know if he had given the right or wrong answer. From the looks of Harry's unchanged face he figured wrong. "Why? What's wrong, Hazza?" Louis asked softly using his old nickname.

Harry visibly tensed up a bit and Louis frowned. "Never mind." Harry mumbled picking up his one hand and flicking it in a dismissive manner. Louis sighed heavily and stood up. He knew Harry hated being pushed, but right now he wasn't letting this go. Something was really bothering Harry and Louis couldn't bare to see him like this. 

Louis took a small step and closed the gap between him and the couch. He wiped his hands on his pants lightly, and sat down. He reached over Harry grabbing remote and turned off the Tv. He sat the remote on the table as set his eyes on Harry once more. "Tell me what's wrong, Harry." Louis demanded gently. "I don't like seeing you like this." He added in reaching over and gently running his finger tips over Harry's smooth wrist. The moment his tiny fingers touched Harry's skin his boy was sent into a warm tingly sensation.

Harry visibly shuttered at Louis' touch and his grasp tightened on the mug again. Louis slowly pulled his hand back and sat it on his lap. His blue eyes watched intently as Harry pulled a hand from the mug and tangled it into his hair. "Do you love me, Louis?" Harry asked again causing the same confused reaction from Louis.

Louis knitted his brows and tilted his head. "Of course I do, Harry. I just said-" Louis began only to be cut off quickly.

"I don't mean as a friend, Louis." Harry said sternly as he turned his head finally. Green eyes met blue, and Louis swore for a moment his heart stopped. "I meant in the way that I love you." Harry explained softly, his voice clearly unsteady and nervous. 

Louis definitely stopped breathing. His heart was beating hard again, and his palms suddenly became sweaty. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He couldn't answer that. He couldn't answer the question if he didn't know how exactly how Harry loved him. He was gambling with his friendship right now, but he could how bad Harry wanted an answer. 

So with a deep shaky breath, and a bit of fake confidence Louis nodded. He looked to his hands and chewed on his lip. "I've always loved you Harry. More than a friend." Louis explained softly as he tried not to burst out crying. He was so scared. So incredibly scared to look up and see Harry's reaction. 

He didn't have to though, because suddenly Harry's large warm fingers hooked under Louis' chin and forced his face up. Once again green eyes meet blue and Louis choked on his own air at the sight of the happy smile that Harry was wearing. No more words were said. Just light breathing, and silent smiles. 

Next thing Louis knew he was leaning in. Harry's hand falling down to Louis' lap. It all happened so slowly. Louis could feel his body shifting, hands landing on Harry's blanket clad legs. He was so close that he could feel Harry's warm breath wafting on his already hot face. He smelled like mint and honey. 

Louis let his eyes flutter close once their noses brushed and before he knew it soft lips were pressed against his, and his body broke out into a wave of happiness. Every cell in his body seemed to be on fire as Harry's lips moved against his own. Louis almost pinched himself to see if this was really happening, but the soft content sigh from Harry made him realize it actually was. 

This was actually happening and Louis couldn't believe it. He was kissing Harry Styles. His lips were dancing in the most magical way with the man he loved. The was all he ever wanted. This right here. The feeling of Harry's broad hand gripping his tiny waist. The feeling of Harry's hard bare chest under his tiny hands. All of this was what he's dreamed of and wished for, for so long. 

Slowly Harry pulled back, but not fully. He rested his forehead against Louis' and kept his eyes closed. Louis dared to open his eyes and he was glad he did. The sunshine dimpled smile that Louis loved so much was shining through and Louis felt his heart pick up.

"I love you too Louis." Harry said softly as he trailed his hand gently up Louis' side, and played with the hair at the nape of Louis' neck. Louis could only smile in return and curl his fingers a bit on Harry's bare chest. 

Louis felt Harry's hands grab his waist and slide him over on to his lap. Harry was so warm. He smelled amazing. Harry Styles was everything that he's ever dreamed he would be. Louis leaned his head against Harry's shoulder and he nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. Tiny curls ticking his forehead. 

Silence took over he room as both boys soaked up the perfect moment they were having. Nothing being heard but light breathing, and church bells out in the distance. Louis looked up at Harry and smiled. "Happy Christmas, Harry." He said softly as the last bell sounded indicating midnight.

Harry smiled widely and looked down to Louis. His hand came up and brushed some of the pixie cut hair form the boys fore head and he sighed happily. "Happy Christmas love." Harry responded as he wrapped his arms around Louis' tiny frame and hugged him tightly.

This was by far the best birthday Louis has ever had. He got to watch his favorite movie, and drink his favorite tea. Best of all he got the one thing he's always wanted for so long. Harry. He loved Harry, and Harry loved him back. One thing was still bothering Louis though. "Harry," Louis said knitting his brows together. Harry looked down to Louis and tilted his head questioningly. "Are you naked?" Louis asked earning a light hearty laugh from Harry.

Christmas.

It was absolutely Louis Tomlinson's favorite time of year.


End file.
